Apology
by storybuilder2.0
Summary: After the war Draco's one mission is to apologize to the girl who has always been on his mind.


Draco's POV

She was always there always alive in my imagination in my mind, but the real Hermione Granger would not even speak to me let alone walk my way. She was an elusive creature always there but never within my grasp. I always thought that once the war was over things would change and I could show the world, and her that I am no longer that slimy git from school. But sadly I was mistaken. Once the war ended blood prejudice came to an end but no one even spoke to me, or gave me the chance to explain my actions. They just assumed I was deatheater scum and believe all the things that that sick bastard Voldemort preached. I was ostracized left out in the cold no one even gave me a chance to prove that I was just an innocent child thrown onto the wrong side of a war. Anyways three months have pasted since the war, since I lost one of my best friends Blaise Zambini, and since I was declared a public outcast. Three long months and not a single friendly face. If they would give me the chance I would tell them, tell her that I'm sorry that I was on Voldemort's side during the war, but if they took the time they would be able to see for themselves I was just a scared boy looking for guidance in his parents actions. All I needed was one person to just give me a second chance, a second glance, just to be me, to show everyone that I have changed, and for the better. So that was why today I decided once and for all that I was going to do it. I Draco Malfoy was going to approach Hermione Granger and say the one thing that has been on my mind for years. I was going to tell her that I am sorry. All I can hope for is that she actually lets me get the words out before she realizes who I am and sends me away. So once I left class I headed straight for her. She was standing with the golden trio, no surprise there, but I already knew how to get her away from them. See Hermione is still as much of a bookworm as she'll ever be so I figured that leaving behind a precious first edition copy of her favorite book Hogwarts A History would get her to look my way. See all I needed was a second of her time and I was about to get it. Us Malfoys may be regarded as scum of the earth now, but that doesn't mean all of our fortune and connections are gone. I mean I am a Malfoy after all. Anyways I divulge, so I perfectly placed the book right outside the classroom and slowly began to walk away when all of a sudden a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, excuse me, I think you've forgotten your book." Hermione said in that sweet voice of hers. I turned around "oh it's you" was it just me or did she sound disappointed to find that the book belonged to me. Without a seconds hesitation I saw my chance and I took it "Listen Granger I going to make this quick because I know you don't want to be here talking to a low life like me. I am sorry for how I've acted towards you these past few years, scratch that since I first met you. I truly deserve for you to never speak to me again but I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am. I know this will not right the wrongs between us, but I know that that is your favorite book and I would like you to have it." Knowing that by waiting for a response I was digging my own grave I high tailed it out of there. I guess I will never truly know what the she thought of my apology or if she even cared.

Hermione's POV

He apologized, Draco Malfoy apologized to me Hermione Granger. What has this world come to? After the war I knew everything would be different, that people would act different, and I was always curious about Malfoy. I never had the courage to talk to him and see if his views were changed after the war. I know right I'm suppose to be the most courageous person, but I suppose I have always had some sort of dare I say crush on Draco. He's just so mysterious it haunts me. I wanted to say something to him anything to him right after he spoke to me but just like that he was gone. I guess I will never truly know why he apologized to me or if he even cared.


End file.
